pokemon_of_avalonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokemon of Avalon: Sailor's Tales: Davy Jones
'' Note of the Author: This is MY take on the Pokemon version of Davy Jones. This is in NO WAY true. Also, this has been written down for you all BY SKIPPER; therefor, there WILL BE traces of his ODD SPEECH PATERN in this legend. If you have trouble understanding some of things he says, try SAYING THEM OUTLOUD, it really does help.'' Ahoy, mates! I noticed ‘tat while ye lot ‘ave a tun’ on ‘istory n stuff, but ye ‘ave nun in the way o’ legends. So, I’ve taken it upon me-self ta’ tell ye all a popular legend with the sailors I grew up with. I ‘ope ye like tis’ story and I ‘ope it makes ye all ‘tat much more cautious at sea. Godspeed and Watch the Horizon, Skipper Twas back when the sun was cruel but the sea twas crueler weh it ‘appened; and it ‘appened all so suddan’ ‘tat many ‘ave trouble believin’ it ‘appened. Back ‘ten, the seas were ruled by mighty Pokemon ‘oo proved ‘emselves by bein’ the firestest in ‘tere seas. The East twas ruled by Leviathan, a Wailord o’ fifty feet, and the West twas ruled by Kraken, a Tentacruel o’ forty-nine feet. One day, Kraken challenged Leviathan ta’ a battle. ‘ooevar beat the othar’ in the battle wound ‘ave control over the othar’ and tar’ seas. Leviathan agreed and the battle began. ‘Teir fight twas so mighty ‘tat it tore up the seas-n-skies; it even woke up Jirachi, the Legendary Wish-Maker. Jirachi watched tar’ battle and tried ta’ get ‘tem ta’ stop, but tey’ wouldn’t. ‘Ten, Jirachi saw Leviathan ram ‘imself inta’ a boat tryin’ ta’ get a ‘it on Kraken. On the boat was an ol’ sailor by the name o’ Davy Jones. ‘e was killed on impact; ‘owevar’ ‘e came back ta’ the world as a shiny Jellicent, and ‘is ship sunk ta’ the sea-bed; Davy Jones was so furious ‘tat ‘e wished fer a way ta’ seal both Leviathan and Kraken. Jirachi ‘eard ‘is wish and, still feelin’ upset ‘bout bein’ woken, grated Davy Jones’ wish. ‘E taught Davy Jones ‘ow ta’ use Curse-n-Bind, two move ‘tat a Jellicent couldn’t learn, and showed ‘im ‘ow ta use ‘tem togethar’ ta’ seal the raging Pokemon with. Davy Jones decided ta’ seal Leviathan because ‘e be the one ‘tat ‘ad killed ‘im and sunk ‘is ship; Davy Jones used the two moves togethar’ and seal Leviathan in a place called The Lockar’, named because o’ Davy Jones lockin’ Leviathan ‘tere. Kraken freaked out and tried to attack Davy Jones, but because Davy Jones ‘ad beaten Leviathan, ‘e ‘ad won the challenge and therefore could control Kraken. Because ‘e ‘ad stopped Leviathan and Kraken’s fightin’, Davy Jones was named the ruler o’ the East and West seas. Davy Jones made Kraken bring up ‘is ship and set sail fer port; ‘owevar, ‘e was unable ta’ set foot on land. Davy Jones went back ta’ sea where ‘e sailed on ferevar; bored out o’ ‘is mind. One day, Davy Jones sailed back ta’ the Locker where ‘e noticed ‘tat the seal on Leviathan ‘ad weaken. Davy Jones got worried ‘tat the big o’ lung would escape and tied ta’ tink’ o’ a way ta’ stop 'tat ‘rom ‘appenin’. ‘Ten, a Wingull dropped dead on the stop where the Lockar’ twas and the seal got stronger. Twas ‘ten when Davy Jones realized ‘tat the soles o’ the dead could keep the seal strong. So Davy Jones started ‘is purpose; sailn’ ‘round the world brin’ the soles o’ tose’ ‘oo die at sea ta’ the Lockar’ so ‘tat the seal could stay strong and Leviathan couldn’t come back and throw the seas back inta’ ‘avoc. Tis said ‘tat Davy Jones be ‘ere ta protect us; ‘owevar, if ‘e needs a sole quick, ‘e won’t ‘esitate ta’ take it from the onec livin’ and now dead. So watch yerself on the seas. ---- Story written by: StineBat47 Original post: Pokemon of Avalon: Sailor's Tales: Davy Jones Category:Library